


Gonta Goes Yandere

by Enjoy111



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Stalking, Yandere, pregame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjoy111/pseuds/Enjoy111
Summary: Gonta a highly respected student model is madly in love with Kokichi a nerd who only cares about danganronpa and boba tea. However things don't sit well with Gonta when Kokichi interact with others. He and Kokichi are fated to be together and he won't let anythimg change that.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the majestical land called Nihon or as some like to call it Japan. The sakuras were dancing in the breeze, birds were singing, and love is in the air,yes, it is spring. A lone, tall, muscula, figure was standing behind a tree waiting for a special someone to arrive. The muscle guy name is Gonta Gokuhara he is a straight a student, class representative, the volley ball club's captain, and he is hella rich. And like hot. He has an ogre like appearance which intimidated many but, people come to realize he aight and smart so everybody respected him. 

Gonta frequently got love letters but there was only one person in his heart and here he comes. His name is Kokichi Ouma there is nothing special about him he is just a typical japanese student who is into typical japanese stuff such as anime, videogames, and looking at gravure magazines in his closet with danganronpa character faces taped over the models faces. Pretty much a good for nothing but, Gonta saw that amazing spark in Kokichi only he knew, he can feel it. They were meant for each other there was not a grain of doubt in Gonta.

Gathering himself Gonta made his way to Kokichi to greet him a good mourning but, something stopped his tracks. He saw a girl out nowhere with long loopy pigtails, a mole on her lower mouth, and sharp eyelashes that brought out her spring green eyes. She was talking to Kokichi.

"Um, Tenko sorry to bother you but do you know if there's a restroom around here.Tenko really has to go!" Said the girl name Tenko jumping up and down.  
"Oh, yeah if you go this way and a  
go left there's a convience store." Kokichi politley answered.  
"Thank you so much! You are Tenko's life savior!" Tenko then sprinted the direction he gave her. Kokichi waved bye to her and continue his way to school.

The AUDACITY. Gonta could not believe that girl to walk over to Kokichi and ask him where the bathroom is. Gonta will not let this go. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter two

During lunch time Gonta was rocking back and forth in the bathroom stall mumbling ,"she will pay", over and over as he snuggled his Kokichi plushie. He and Kokichi are destined for each other and nobody can defy that fact or they are going have to deal with the consequences. Unfortunately for Tenko she crossed the line wether she knew it or not she still did it and must be punished. After some time of calming down Gonta began schemeing. Lightblub! He got an idea how to get rid of that vile boyfriend but not quite yet boyfriend stealer. Petting his Kokichi plushie like it were a cat Gonta began giggling and then it escalated to maniacal laughter.

In a much better mood Gonta made his way back to class. His mind so occupied with his plan he didn't notice the small figure that he bumped into causing them both to fall on the floor. Gonta like the true gentlemen he is was about to apologise and help the stranger back up until he notice who the person is under his magnificent chest, Kokichi! Gonta flushed like a red rose, his breath stuck in his throat, and his heart beating like a hooker's twerking ass.

"Ko...Kokichi senpai, I'm so sorry I didn't see you. My mind was elsewhere. Are you dayjoboo? " Gonta cooed pressing his chest on Kokichi's face. A crack sound could be heard but Gonta was too entrance in his love to notice.  
"Gweefofwahoof." Kokichi muffled tears in his eyes from the pain of his broken nose. Snapping out of it Gonta quickly got off and helped Kokichi back on his feet. Gonta apologize and Kokichi walked away to the nurses office as Gonta continue to stare at him lovingly. Gonta took out a small journal and wrote down what just happen. In it he written down everything Kokichi did, this was third time Kokichi ever spoken to him. Gonta let out a dreamy sigh he was so close yet so far away but, it will only be a matter of time until Kokichi realizes that Gonta was all he ever needed. 

It was after school, Gonta is ready. Today blood will be shed and so will whatever sanity he has left. This was all for the sake of love, for the sake of his and kokichi's happiness what is so wrong about protecting that? Spotting familiar loopy pigtails it was her, Tenko. With no hesitation Gonta began following her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~chapter two! thank you for readung X3 .  
> Sorry not much happen in this chapter but, I hope the ecchi moment between Gonta and Kokichi shall suffice. Byyyyeeee 💖


End file.
